


Deep In The Forest

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Category: Septiplier-Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack feels a new presence in his forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep In The Forest

Jack sighs as he leans his head back against the rough bark of the tree he’s currently perched in. It had been a long week and he wished for nothing more than a quiet, peaceful evening. He could hear the sounds of crickets chirping as the moons rays soaked into his skin. A loud snap echoed throughout his forest, making his eyes fly open. Normally, he wouldn’t have paid attention to a branch snapping, he would have thought it was perhaps a deer or maybe even a bear. This was different, however. He could feel something was off, that something was in his forest that shouldn’t be. He let out a sigh as he swings his right leg over the branch, preparing to jump down into the leaf covered forest floor. 

_ Humans should know by now to stay out of here, I’ve made that very clear. _ He thought, jumping down without making a single noise. 

He squats down onto the ground and closes his eyes, mentally mapping out the entire forest.  _ The snapping noise came from the west but there’s a giant, fast moving river with sharp, body tearing rocks all over in it that lies between this forest and the small town. There’s no way anyone could survive going across that. Unless it was another witch… _ He shook his head, immediately stopping his train of thought.  _ Don’t be ridiculous, it’s just some lost human. Go help them, they probably need it.  _

He feels his eyebrows furrow as he concentrates on a spot near the river. A tingle slowly makes its way throughout his body as he concentrated on where the noise came from. The tingle builds until his whole body feels like it's vibrating. Suddenly a jolt of energy bursts throughout him, causing his eyes to snap open. He blinks as his eyes adjust to his new surroundings. He was still in the forest but now he could hear the roaring river that was just beyond the bushes he's in. The odd energy he felt earlier was much more intense now, causing goosebumps to form on his arms.

"Hello there." A deep voice said behind him.

He stood up and whirled around, only stop to freeze as his icy blue eyes met a pair of soft brown eyes. He tore his eyes away and took a step back, letting out a gasp as his foot caught on a root and he began to fall down. However, instead of being met with the hard ground, he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around. 

“Careful there, the forest can be a dangerous place.” The raven haired man said, smirking as Jack shoved him away. 

“I know that! This is my forest, I know everything about it.”

The man raises one of his eyebrows as he snorts, “Your forest? You own this lovely place? I thought a terrifying witch did.”

Jack felt his cheeks turn a deep scarlet, “I am not terrifying! Well, maybe when I was younger and I would cast more curses on people but-” He immediately shut his mouth and mentally smacked himself.  _ Rule number one Jackaboy. Don’t tell humans what you are. _

The man let out a chuckle, “Well, you seem nice to me, Mr. Witch.” Jack shot the man a glare, not at all appreciating the nickname. “But you can relax. I’m a witch too. I mean, how else could I have survived that violent river?” He then stuck out his hand, “I’m Mark by the way.”

Jack gave him a wary look but still shook his hand. “I’m Jack. Why are you here? Witches don’t stray from their covens. And they’re no covens near here.”

The man, Mark, shrugged his shoulders, “I had no reason to stay in the coven. My family was the only reason why I wanted to stay but they’re no longer alive so,” he shrugged his shoulders, “No point in being miserable.”

Jack felt his face fall a bit at the news but before he could say anything Mark sighed. “Look, I really don’t want any trouble. I’m just trying to pass through places so I can find a new home. I-”

“You can stay here.” Jack said, surprising the both of them. 

Mark’s mouth fell open in surprise, “A-are you sure? You don’t have to-”

Jack waved his hand, “Nonsense. You seem nice enough and I don’t mind letting you stay here.” Jack smiled, not knowing why he could trust this witch so easily when he hardly trusted his own family. There was something about this raven haired witch that made him want to know everything about him. 

Jack let his smile fall, “However, you must behave yourself. Do not play any tricks on the surrounding towns or place curses on people. I don’t know what your coven was like before but that is not how I do things around here anymore. If someone comes in here, make them leave but don’t hurt them. Understood?”

Mark nodded his head, “Of course! I would never hurt a human anyways, there’s simply no need.”

Jack smiled again, “Good. Now I’ll show you where I live.” He grabbed Mark's arm as he let that tingly feeling start up again and before he knew it he was standing in front of his house. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, mentally scolding himself for not closing his eyes. 

“Sorry about that, half the time I forget to close my eyes. I’m sorry I forgot to tell you.” He opened his eyes to see Mark with his jaw dropped. 

“Your house is gorgeous Jack.” Jack glanced at the large wooden cabin that had various flowers and other plants growing all around. He felt a bit of pride surge in his heart at Mark’s words. 

“Thank you, Mark.” Jack brushed past Mark as he walked to the door and opened it. He looked back at the whiskey eyed man and smirked, “You can come in, since you plan on staying with me.

Mark smiled as he walked in behind Jack

_ One and a half year later. _

Mark let out a laugh as Jack threw a snowball at him. “Tha-that’s not fair! I called time out!” 

“All's fair in love and war!” Jack yelled, throwing yet another and hitting Mark square in the face. Jack let out a satisfied giggled at Marks yelp. He quickly ducked behind a tree to hide from whatever payback Mark had for him. He listened, waiting for something, anything, to happen but was confused when nothing did. He slowly peeked out from behind the tree and was surprised when he didn’t see Mark.  _ Where did that sneaky little red head go? _ Jack thought, tempted to use his magic to find Mark's energy but quickly shook his.  _ No. That’s would be very unfair since Mark can’t- _ His train of thought was derailed as felt old snow go all over his head and down his shirt. He let out a yelp and jump forward, which caused him to trip on a root. He then felt a pair of arms twist around him as he fell down, catching him before he hit the icy ground. He looked up to see Mark smirking down at him. 

“You know, this is just like the first time we met. Well, except I have red hair now and you have green.” They both chuckled as Jack stood up straight, trying to ignore the fact he wished Mark would wrap him in his arms again. 

He shook his head and smiled, “Thank you for saving my ass. Although, to be fair, you scared the shit out of me.” 

Mark laughed and crossed his arms “Aw, what happened to the supposedly scary with who runs around in this very forest?”

Jack glared at him, “He got tired of your crap and left.” Jack then turned around and began walking back to their house.

He heard Mark let out a huff behind him but still followed Jack into the house. “Anyways, how about we go change out of these wet clothes then you grab the blankets and I’ll make the hot coco, yeah?” Jack said, heading towards his bedroom.

“Sounds like a plan.” He heard Mark all as he shut his bedroom.

********

A little bit later, Jack walked into their living room with two hot cups of hot coco, to find Mark wrapped up tight in a huge blanket with another one sitting next to him. Jack then sat down next to him, setting both of the mugs on the wooden coffee table. He grabbed the tv remote and turned it on. 

“What do you want to watch, Mark?” He asked turning to look at Mark who was already looking at him. 

“Uh, whatever. I don’t really care.” Mark said, quickly looking away as a blush appeared on his face. He quickly leaned forward and grabbed his hot coco, taking a drink of it. Jack furrowed his eyebrows.  _ I wonder what’s up with him? _ He thought but quickly shook his head as he clicked on a random movie to watch.

*********

Hours later and a few bad movies later, Jack felt his eyes start to drop as he began to feel tired. He looked down at Mark who was currently asleep in his lap and felt his heart melt just a little bit at the sight of him. His eyes fluttered a little as he slept and his mouth was hung open just a bit. His red hair was a tangled mess and Jack desperately wanted to run his hands through it.  _ Come on now Jack, he’s your friend. That’s it. Nothing more. _ He shook his head as he debated on what to do. He could teleport both of them to their room's to sleep but he was both too tired and too comfy to do that.  _ Well, I could just- _ He train of thought was derailed as he heard Mark began to mumble in his sleep. He furrowed his eyebrows as he leaned in closer to hear what he was saying. 

“..Jack.” Mark mumbled, causing Jack to freeze, thinking Mark was talking to him but as he looked at Mark’s face, he realized he was still asleep.

“...I love you too, Jack.” Mark mumbled.Jack felt his heart stop. Mark just said. He felt a jolt of panic and excitement and fear rush through him all at once.  _ Did he just say that he loves me? _

Jack jumped the tv suddenly went from softy playing some movie to static, causing Mark to wake up. 

“Wha happened?” Mark said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

Jack felt a blush creep up his neck. “You uh, talk in your sleep you know.”

Mark froze, “What did I say?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“You said you loved me.”

Mark’s face completely drained of color as he quickly stood up. “I’m sorry I -oh god, I’m so sorry. Please don’t hate me Jack. I-” Jack cut him off as he grabbed the front of Mark’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Jack pulled back and smiled, “Hey, it’s okay. I love you too Mark.”

Mark’s face lit up brighter than anything else Jack had ever seen in his long life, “Really?” Mark asked.

Jack kissed him again, “Yes. I really, truly love you Mark. More than anything else in this world.” He mumbled against Mark’s soft lips.

“I love you too, Jack.” Mark mumbled back. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was for week three of the sunshine project! The prompt for this week was magic! I did my best.  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!!
> 
> And hey, if you'd like, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!


End file.
